It Started with a Kiss
by Sweet-N-Sour-Sisters
Summary: Haruhi thought Kyoya wouldn't do anything he has no gain from but she underestimated him. KyoyaxHaruhi Enjoy! Rated T just in case
1. Unexpected

_Sweet-Chan: WELCOME TO OUR FIRST STORY! HOPE YOU ENJOY._

 **Sour-Chan: Even if you don't I don't care.**

 _Sweet-Chan: Sour-chan be nice._

 **Sour-Chan: Hmp anyways, we do not own Ouran (If we did, it be Kyoya and Haruhi all the way)**

 _Sweet-Chan: Totes my goats~! Enjoy to all Kyoya & Haruhi fans._

* * *

The Host Club and I were at school when the twins started bugging me about the beach and cute bikinis. I ignored them, like I always do, as Honey-Sempai and them argue over which swim suit I should wear. Shouldn't that have been my decision? Anyway, as time went on we ended up at a private beach that Kyoya's family owned, in Okinawa. I sat there under the beach-umbrella, looking at the boys charming the girls, I thought this was a day off, but I guess not.

Some girls came up to me and asked me to swim with them, but do to the whole hidden gender situation I had to decline.

So, I simply chose to say "I like looking at the sea from a safe distance."

One of the girls said, "Would it be okay if we joined you?"

I really wasn't feeling in the mood to host the girls, so I said, "Why? You should go swimming, you have such cute swim suits on. It would be a waste."

Of course the girls blushed and ran off to go see the other hosts. Being bored I started walking along the shore when I heard Honey-Sempai yell out.

"Haru-chan! Wanna go hellfish shunting?!" Being silly as always.

I casually corrected him, and found out that Kyoya's family's police was importing tons of shellfish for Honey-Sempai, and I couldn't help but be dazzled by all the shellfish.

It wasn't till later when I was by myself when the girls from earlier wandered up to the cliff.

"Look up here, Haruhi!" The first girl said.

"What's up?" Another said.

"The breeze up here feels great!" The third said.

And I didn't hesitate to say, "It's dangerous up there, be careful."

I sat on the shore, when suddenly I heard a struggle, so I dashed up to the cliff. When I got up there I saw the girls being assaulted by some older men.

Without a second thought I threw my bucket of shellfish at them, saying, "Quit bothering them! Are you jerks listening? Just leave them alone."

Everything happened so fast, and all I could here was one of the girls yelling my name and the older man calling me a little runt, before I was pushed off the cliff. I vaguely heard Tamaki calling me out, before I felt the cold water.

I soon woke up in Tamaki's arms and was scolded for not calling one of them. Of course, I didn't understand why because it didn't matter that I was a girl. After that I stopped talking to Tamaki and at dinner the silence was even more awkward, so I stuffed my face with crab, which I later found out would be a big mistake.

Tamaki and I got into another one of our pointless little fights, where he stormed off, asking Kyoya to show him to his room. I soon realized I may have caused trouble for everyone, and was wrapped in everyone's arms by the end.

'I really shouldn't have eaten all that crab', I thought as I raced to the closest bathroom. When I exited the bathroom I wondered who's room had I ran into.

I saw a similar figure sitting in a chair, without a top, and immediately apologized for my actions.

It wasn't till I heard his voice that I realized it was Kyoya-Sempai. "Don't be silly, it's just me."

I decided to apologize to Kyoya-Sempai, "I'm sorry for causing you all to worry."

Kyoya stood up, taking a sip of his water, "I wasn't especially worried, but I did had to separate the twins from the two men, and had to send a bouquet of flowers to each girl."

I felt guilty for making him clean up my mess, "I'll pay you back," I stated as he started walking over to me.

"Each bouquet cost 50,000 per person, and comes to a total of 600,000," he said, as he turned off the light.

"Why'd you turn off the lights Sempai?" I asked confused.

"If you want to, you can pay me back with your body," he smirked, as he pulled me on the bed.

I gasped in fright, and he hovered over me with his hands beside my face. I was kind of scared, but I knew in my heart that he wouldn't do it, so I called it out. "You're not really going to do it."

The next thing I knew he smirked at me and leaned in with a kiss. At first I didn't know how to react, but I eventually melted into the kiss. He gently pulled away, sooner than either of us wanted, as Tamaki barged in asking for sunscreen.

"What were y-" Tamaki started, but was cut off by Kyoya shoving sunscreen into his face, and walking off, shirtless.

Even thought I was dazzled by the kiss, Tamaki and I managed to apologize and forgive each other for the event that occurred earlier.

Tamaki had left the room, and I couldn't help but wonder what had happened with that kiss. I was too far into my thoughts when I was suddenly brought back to reality by a flash of lightning. I let out a small yelp as somebody else came into the room, as another flash of lightning revealed Kyoya-Sempai.

I immediately ran for him, when the third lightning struck, wrapping my arms around his waist, barring my face into his chest. Kyoya kind of seemed confused, and asked if I was alright.

I couldn't help but let out a small whimper. I felt him drag me toward the bed, where he piled blankets on me, and told me everything would be alright.

* * *

 _Sweet-chan: How was that exciting first chapter?_

 **Sour-Chan: *quietly fangirling* Huh?! Yea! great!**

 _Sweet-chan: Don't sound so sarcastic, we all know you loved it!_

 **Sour-Chan *le wild blush appears* Sh-Shut up!**

 _Sweet-chan: Comment and tell us what you think, next chapter should be up soon._

 **Sour-Chan: and don't forget to fav ;D**


	2. Argument leads to something better!

**Sour-Chan: Sorry for the long wait guys!**

 _Sweet-Chan: We added some cute fluff to the story to make up for it! So we hope you like!_

 **Sour-Chan: If not, don't read, comment, we enjoy reading them!**

 _Sweet-Chan: Lets see who can make a comment to get Sour-Chan to smile!_

 **Sour-Chan: Hm. Nearly impossible.**

* * *

The rest of the trip home was awkward, Kyoya-Sempai and I had to sit next to eachother in the car, neither one of us said a word during the ride. The awkwardness got so bad that the other host club members took notice, and it seemed as though Kyoya-Sempai was avoiding me and the subject completely.

"What a day, we're tired!" The twins whined.

"Let's go home, Takashi! I want some cake!" Honey said bouncing out the door with Mori following closely behind.

"You guys go ahead, I'm gonna clean up" Haruhi stated picking up a few teacups.

"OH I would never leave my little girl all here by herself!" Tamaki yelled grabbing onto Haruhi, causing her to nearly fall over.

"Sempai I already told you, YOUR NOT MY DAD!" Haruhi yelled, throwing Tamaki off.

"Tamaki, stop over exaggerating, if it makes you feel any better, I also have to stay and finish up some financing." Kyoya stated looking into his black book, taking a quick glance at Haruhi.

"Okay Haruhi, be a good girl, and don't stay too long. You'll make daddy worry."

Tamaki shut the door, and the only two left in the room were Kyoya and Haruhi. After a short while of silence Kyoya called Haruhi.

"Haruhi?" He said lifting his head up.

"Yeah?"

"If you don't mind me saying, I added the 600,000 to your debt," Kyoya said casually.

Haruhi stopped her sweeping and slowly turned around, "Really, that's all you needed to say?" Haruhi said narrowing her eyes.

"I don't think there was anything else we needed to talk about," he said turning back to his computer.

"Oh yeah, like, how you kissed me?" Haruhi stated and got back to sweeping.

Kyoya's finger's stopped on the keyboard as his eye slightly widened, he hadn't been expecting that. Back to his normal self, Kyoya answered, "It was a kiss, big deal."

"Well, I wasn't expecting for it to happen," Haruhi said back.

"Would you want me to apologize?"

"An apology wouldn't cover up the fact that you kissed me," Haruhi continued sweeping slightly faster.

"It didn't seem like you disagreed, after all you kissed me back," he closed his laptop, standing up and glaring at her.

Haruhi set her broom down and faced Kyoya glaring at him, "You were the one that started it."

"You were the one who came into my room," Kyoya took few steps closer to Haruhi.

"I didn't know it was your room," Haruhi said moving closer to Kyoya.

"Well, did you really regret it, cuz' I didn't!" Kyoya said without thinking, realizing what he had just said.

Haruhi and Kyoya realized their were only inches away from eachother. Just as Haruhi was about to turn around and continue cleaning, Kyoya wrapped his arm around her waist, grabbing her right hand and pulling her to his chest, before placing his lips on hers for a sweet kiss. The sweet kiss soon turned into a hot make-out session with Haruhi's fingers tangling in Kyoya's hair. When their lungs needed air they slowly pulled away.

Haruhi couldn't keep down the blush that wanted to rise on her cheeks. "I should probably head home soon. Dad will probably get worried."

"Yeah, you're right. I'll take you home," he said grabbing his laptop.

Haruhi packed what she needed before meeting Kyoya at the door and heading out.

Easily they made their way out of the school as they waited for Kyoya's chauffeur to bring around the car.

"You look tired, have you been sleeping well?" Kyoya questioned her.

"Yeah, I haven't gotten much sleep lately. Studying to keep my scholarship," Haruhi replied.

"You should be careful with your health, you don't want to work yourself up."

"You're the one to talk," Haruhi smirked.

Kyoya grunted in response, as the car pulled up. Kyoya opened the door for Haruhi and let her in first, before getting in himself.

As the car started and drove off, Haruhi took out her homework and Kyoya took out his black notebook. It wasn't long before Haruhi dozed off, and a bump on the road caused her head to fall on his shoulder.

* * *

 _Sweet-Chan: Did that make anyone fangirl!? I know I did *Whispers* so did Sour-Chan_

 **Sour-Chan: !Eh! *blushes* S-Sweet-Chan!**

 _Sweet-Chan: *Smirked* Hope you enjoyed, comment, follow and fav, hopefully we'll get one up sooner!_


End file.
